underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Soren
Soren is a Vampire of considerable age seen in Underworld and Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. He is portrayed by Scott McElroy in Underworld. His actor in Rise of the Lycans is unknown. Biography Not much is ever revealed about Soren's past. According to the novelization for Underworld, Soren was rumored to be almost as old as the Vampire Elder Viktor, who is 15 centuries old. Soren was originally Viktor's bodyguard, a position he holds since at least the 14th century. Later, he serves as the head torturer in Viktor's employ. He proves to be very skilled in taming Lycan slaves with silver edged whips, and uses them to punish transgressors. The Vampire regent, Kraven, would later use Soren as his janissary, and as the head of his own personal guard, due to Soren's useful and surprising lack of ambition and unscrupulous nature. Soren is tasked with covering up Kraven's dirty secrets and keeping guard of Kraven. Kraven uses Soren and his small, hand-picked group of vampire enforcers as an army similar to the Death Dealers, but one who is independent of the 'obsessed and often intractable' Death Dealers, and who answers only to him. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' In the 14th century, Viktor calls upon Soren to brutally whip a Lycan slave, named Lucian. Soren whips Lucian until he falls over, while his lover, Sonja, cries and pleads for mercy. After Soren leaves the room, a hole is opened in the roof and Sonja is exposed to sunlight, burning her alive. How Soren is able to survive the Lycans' attack of the castle is never explained. ''Underworld'' In Underworld, Soren has attached himself to Kraven as his guard. He often accompanies Kraven when the Vampire regeant has clandestine meetings with Lucian, who was supposed to have been killed 6 centuries before. Soren appears to have a deep personal hatred towards Lucian's second in command, Raze, who also feels the same. It is because of Soren's previous torture of Lucian, (whom Raze deeply honors), that Soren and Raze acquired a deep personal hatred and rivalry, although their mutual status as physically powerful members of their own already-strong breed contributed to this tension. In a final battle during the Death Dealers' raid on the Lycans' compound, Soren is attacked by Raze. He attempts to whip Raze with his silver-studded whips, but Raze turns into his Werewolf form and kills Soren. Raze is later seen feeding on Soren's body, just before his death at the hands of Viktor. Blood Enemy Soren appears in the non-canon novel Blood Enemy - chronicling an alternate origin to the war; where he is shown as a member of the retinue of Ilona - Viktor's wife and Sonja's mother - and Sonja, two of three survivors of a raid by mortals on a Vampire keep. The circumstances of Soren's survival are unknown, as the novel only shows that he was able to reach the main Vampire fortress before Lucian or Sonja. Despite his long history with Viktor, his failure to save Ilona and his subsequent ignorance of Sonja's affair with Lucian significantly lowers his standing in the Elder's eyes, making it easy for Kraven to lure him into the possibility of an alliance. Trivia * According to the Underworld commentary, Soren's name was originaly intended to be V, before being changed to Soren, so as not to be confused with Viktor. Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Death Dealer Category:Underworld characters Category:Rise of the Lycans characters